Sunshine Shioku
by atojima
Summary: Caden Koiama, a quiet, bright young man, unites with Kodaka and his friends to visit a popular mall called "Sunshine Shioku", which is renowned for it's vast selection of fancy stores. Join Caden and the group in their experience through the marvelous Shunshine Shioku! What treasure will be in store for them?


Hello, my name is Caden Koiama, and I am a first-year student at St. Chronica's Academy. I really love to play video games and listen to music, but that is it about me pretty much. Honestly, I actually think I am a boring individual, but I would always ensure that I be myself, regardless of what other people think or say about me. That is the principle I am inclined to live by through my life, and it never failed to help me. However, despite of what I have mentioned, I know in my heart there is something that is cloudy, something irrefutably saddening. It is difficult for me to describe it, but I know I will be okay, somehow.

Caden: "Hmm, well, at least I can see the big blue sky," I mumbled.

It is twelve o'clock in Nagoya right now, and I am presently taking a subway train to a mall called _Sunshine Shioku,_ where I was going to meet my friends. I was sitting on my seat quietly, looking through a window beside me, and I notice tall buildings and small shops here and there. Japan's subway train's were very fast. I mean, these trains moved at bullet-speed, and I could not help but think that that was an advantage for me. I eagerly wanted to meet a familiar group I knew as soon as possible, and I will have you know that I am an impatient person. Hence, these train's superb, yet wonderfully convenient velocity helped calm my restlessness. The train I settled in was not crowded fortunately, so I was glad for that. I sometimes felt awkward when I am in a crowded train, and it can be annoying to cut through many people in tight spaces.

Caden: "Tch," I mentally murmured after thinking about the thought.

I noticed I was near my stop when I heard the train announcer's voice. I rise from my seat and walk to the train's exit. Prior to reaching my destination, I silently thought about my friend Kodaka Hasegawa. Ever since I entered St. Chronica's Academy, I felt lonely as I found myself amongst many students I did not know in my classes, and it was a terrible feeling to have. But one day, after I met Kodaka, I felt relieved; I never thought anyone would try to approach me. After all, it never occurred to me that I would witness a miracle, such as _that_ , unfold right in front of my solemn eyes. The solitude I was encased in was an obstacle that blocked the light deep within my heart; and _it_ convinced me that I would never escape my loneliness.

I was not sociable, and I always preferred to stay alone in a quiet place, such as the library to play with my phone. Kodaka found me one day walking near the school's vibrant, botanical gardens, and he asked me this simple question that I would never forget: "Hey, what is your name?" It was rare for someone to ask for my name, let alone walk up and speak to me out of all people. However, I was entranced by this unprecedented gesture, and I felt happy that I met a stranger who would acknowledge me without hesitance. Before I knew it, I found myself surrounded by new unique faces; it seemed that the sun gloriously shined upon me, alleviating the dark anxiety I possessed.

The train's exit opened, which made me instinctively cease my thoughts, and I headed towards the mall with ease. At the mall's entrance, I saw Kodaka standing by himself waiting for me to come.

Caden: "Hello Kodaka. I hope I did not keep you waiting too long."

Kodaka: "Hey Caden. No, you came just in time. Come, let's go meet the others."

Caden: "Okay, I am ready. It has been a while since I been to the mall. I do not go here much since things are too expensive to buy. Well, that is my opinion anyway."

Kodaka: "Ha ha, I know what you mean, but even if you have trouble buying something, it is always enjoyable to hang out with friends at the mall, don't you think?"

Caden: "You are right, that is true. I am happy that I could experience that with you and the others."

Kodaka: "Likewise."

I walked with Kodaka inside the mall. It was good to see him again this week; most of the time I was bored when I was alone sometimes, so it was nice for a change. I had some money in my wallet, but I did not truly intend to buy anything at the mall today. I just wished to hang out with Kodaka and his crew, which was something that was always splendid to do. As Kodaka and I passed by various stores, I could not help but inevitably think how expensive items in the market were these days. It was a pain to me, and I found myself buying lunch from a restaurant called _Goji_ most of the time. The food there was cheap, so I did not have much trouble buying noodles with sweet and sour chicken there; ah, the red luscious sauce on the noodles and chicken was so delicious, and I found that I would purchase it very often.

I looked towards Kodaka, and I realized that I wanted to ask him something that came to mind. I remembered his younger sister named Kobato. She was a shy child at heart, but it was nice to see her come out of that shell when she interacted with Maria and the others. Kobato reminded me of myself because of her timidity, so I was able to relate with her fairly easily. To this day I still have some shyness in me, but I am slowly coping with it well due to Kodaka and his crew's presence. They have helped me to break the ice, the epitome of my bashfulness, that froze me for years, and I am grateful for that.

It was nice to be with Kodaka because when I am with him, I felt that I could be myself, and that made me smile with satisfaction. The question I had in my mind to ask him still lingered, so I decided to release it to start a conversation with Kodaka.

Caden: "How is Kobato doing?"

Kodaka: "She is sick actually, so she is resting at home. Kobato got a cold, but it is not that bad."

Caden: "Oh, I see. I hope she feels better soon."

Kodaka: "I am sure she will. Before I left my house, I prepared a nice and hot miso soup for her to eat. It was the perfect thing to keep her warm and lessen the cold. In a few days, she will probably be back to normal. Heh, she is a healthy girl after all."

Caden: "That is great to hear, things seem under control. She must really love you."

Kodaka: "… Heh heh, she certainly does. I can always tell from her voice when she talks to me, it is a pleasant feeling."

Caden: "Indeed, family is nice, isn't it? Oh, I see the girls up ahead."

Kodaka: "You are right, let's meet with them."

Kodaka and I proceed to meet a group of interesting girls that we are well-acquainted with, and I believe all of us together will be in for some delightful fun.


End file.
